Rafew Shadowknight
"Im just a person doing my duty." '' -Rafew Shadowknight'' '' '' Summary Rafew Kruzo (Later Shadowknight) was a former member of the Jedi Order and a present member of the Shadow Guard and Shadowknight family. A excellent lightsaber wielder and force user. She is the daughter of a dangerous assassin, Fero and a caring mother, Alia and the oldest sister of Melinda. She was born on during the era of the Clone Wars and continues to live through the New Jedi Order era. 'Biography' Early Life ' '''Rafew Kruzo was born and raised on the planet Onderon, around 39 BBY (4 years after the Phantom Menance). Her parents were great together but after the birth of Rafew, her father became a assassin and kept his job a secret away from his family. At age four, another sister was born and named Melinda. As years passed at age nine, her father taught her two daughters how to fight and at one night, he forced them to fight each other. Rafew refused to since she'll know her mother would be mad. Her father kept forcing them to but Melinda was the one who was up to it while Rafew was defending herself. Later, her mother saw them and was heartbroken of what she saw. Her parents got in a big fight and eventually left each other. Her father packed all his stuff, took Melinda, and left the house. Rafew knew that she now has a big responsibility to help her mom. Her mom was crying all night and that day was the last they all saw each other, until next time. Rafew decided to keep her past a secret and not let anyone know. 'Joining the Jedi Order' ' After the worst day of her life, Rafew's mother started becoming strict about Rafew's life and wanted her to have a better life. But one day after a school day, Rafew was walking home until she was stopped by a Jedi Master. The Jedi Master could sense that she was strong in the force and wanted to bring her to the Jedi Order but the Jedi Master asked her to speak to her mother and she led him to her home. At home, the Jedi Master was greeted by Rafew's mother and the both of them spoke. Her mother agreed to let her daughter be a part of the Jedi Order, knowing that her future would be happier. Rafew packed her stuff and was sad that she wouldn't be able to see her for a long time. The Jedi Master brought Rafew to Coruscant and to the Jedi Temple where Rafew was amazed. For a week, she proved herself pretty fast at the Youngling level and was promoted to Padawan a week later. She was assigned to Master Jehar Kelair and the both of them shared a very special "Master and Padawan" relationship. She also made a few friends to especially Ahsoka Tano '''Joining the Shadowknight Family ' '''At age twelve, one of the top Padawans, Rafew met a person named Shisa Shadowknight. They became great friends and joined the Shadowknight family. She was also close to several of her new brothers and sisters. It also meant that she left the Jedi Order and get to meet her mother again. Her mother was a bit disappointed but glad at the same time of her decision. Rafew is now the youngest sister of the family and love hanging / being around with them. 'A Family Reunion' "Look sugar, you were meant to be who you're suppose to be, an assassin. Reason why Melinda joined. However, your mother is just protective and not letting you join. Feedback yourself of the past Rafew. You're not who you are and think about it, how would your precious friends think about you once your "secret" is spoiled?" -''Rafew's father At age sixteen, helping her mother with credits, Shadowknight family, and just being her, on a afternoon with a friend Misti, they both were hanging out with each other at a mall until something kept disturbing Rafew. The force was disturbing her head every minute until Rafew broke it down and told her friend that she had to go. On her way home, the force in her head still kept disturbing her until she heard someone calling out for help. She quickly ran to help and could see two people with a knife and blasters surrounding two people. Rafew threw a smoke bomb to them and led the two victims out of the way and told them to run. The two victims ran away and Rafew turned around to see the two killers, but they were masked. The biggest one swung his knife at Rafew and she easily avoided his attacks and kicked it out of his hand. He then took out his blaster and so did the other one. Rafew took out her lightsaber and held it in front of her. The other one was about to shoot Rafew but the biggest one told her to wait. He took his mask off, revealing his face. Rafew recognized him and couldn't believe it. He told her that he's her father. The other refused to take her mask off and Rafew assumed that she was her sister, Melinda. Her father walked closer to her and whispered something to her. Rafew's hands started to form into fists and later her father subdued her. Rafew blacked out and fell to the ground. Fero and Melinda ran away and left Rafew. The next day, Rafew woke up and found herself in her bed with her mom sitting in a chair waiting for her to be awoken. Once Rafew got up, her mother ran to hug her and asked if she was ok. Rafew said she was ok and remembered what her father whispered to her, which feared her "How would your precious friends think about you once your secret is spoiled?" 'Relationship(s)' Shisa: '''Rafew and Shisa are both great sisters together. Although they're both sisters, Shisa is the leader of the Shadow Guard and the family, and Rafew shows respect for her. She sometimes ask her advices or help in some times. Even though, Shisa admits that she's a sith but Rafew could also see some light in her like some of her sisters or brothers does. '''Alpha: Alpha is Rafew's favorite brother in the family but also shows respect for him since he's also the leader of the squad. They can sometimes get goofy but Rafew likes to be around him. Tasser: Rafew's other brother, is Rafew's second favorite brother. Tasser is nice to her but same as always, Tasser is the leader of the family and shows respect to him. Rafew also likes to be around him and can sometimes joke around him. Sarakai: Sarakai and Rafew are also great sisters. They always like to joke around and love to hang out together. They can sometimes can drive people crazy but they also help each other. They both also have somethings that are in common too. Melinda Kruzo: Melinda is Rafew's youngest sister by four years. She was trained to have a mean and dangerous personality at a early age by her father. She worked alongside with her father as a assassin and became a Criminal. Even though her and Rafew get into fights during their life, they still have a bit of a complicated relationship. Ahsoka Tano: Ahsoka and Rafew are very great friends, but doesn't meet each other a lot. They both were in the same training group when they were younglings or padawans. Though, Rafew is a bit of a Sith, Ahsoka and her still gets along. They two would also do anything to help each other. Jehar Kelair: Rafew's former Jedi Master, Master Kelair was like a father to Rafew. He trained Rafew in her Padawan days but was disappointed when Rafew left the Jedi Order. But he trained and taught Rafew a lot of stuff which Rafew used her teachings in combats. Alex TheLegend: Alex is Rafew's love. They met each other during an era and slowly had feelings for each other. Rafew showed and told her feelings to him and they eventually became a couple. They loved each other so much and could get flirty with each other. They care each other and would hope that the future will hold great with them. Fero: Fero is Rafew's father. An Assassin himself, he always expected her daughter to be a assassin like him and her sister, Melinda. He would always try to persuade and crack her up that his allegiance is the place where the family belongs in but Rafew would always deny his offers. Rafew and him shared a tough and complicated relationship, but he would still care about her, his own daughter. Alia: Alia is Rafew's most loving mother. At the beginning, she never knew that her husband was a secret assassin until the day she saw her two daughters fighting each other. Rafew is the kind of daughter her mother wanted her to be, unlike Melinda who's like what Fero expected her to be like. 'Abilities' *'Speed '''A lot of running was involved in Rafew's life so her ability of running was outstanding. She is able to outrun anyone and catchup to anyone especially if she's low of energy. *'Agility Rafew has proven to be at a high level of human agility. She can dodge, avoid, and react to situations with very impressive agility. *'''Strength Rafew's power of strength are above her human age. Even though her body is almost an athletic type, she can handle herself even with big tough guys. She is also able to carry of lift heavy objects that are heavier than her. *'Martial Arts '''Rafew is a very skilled Martial Artist. During her downtime, she'll train herself and practice. She can encounter enemies impressively and to victory. *'Technology Technology is Rafew's most favorite thing to do. It can be either related to computers, transports, systems, and much more. She uses her technician skills to either hack in or fix it. '''Equipments *'Lightsaber (s) '''Like Jedis, Siths, or the Shadowknights, Rafew uses lightsabers in combat. She learned how to use it and fight with it ever since she was small by her father and through the Jedi Order and so on. She learned also a few forms which she mastered the Ataru and Soresu. *'Bow and Arrow Rafew mostly likes to use the Bow and Arrow. But in life, she always has to carry her lightsabers whenever and wherever. She can shoot her targets directly where she wants to and love the feel of shooting arrows. ' *'Blasters 'Blasters are Rafew's secondary weaponary. She use rifles, twin blasters, and pistols. She's also good at targeting so she is able to shoot where she wants it to hit *'Gadgets '''Rafew sometimes carry gadgets sometimes such as smokebombs, knock-out gas, grappling hooks, and trackers during combat. Gadgets seem useful to her but some people will never know when she'll use it. Personality Rafew is a bit of a calm and easy going person. But she could get a bit headstrong over time and lead to problems. She sometimes get tempered when something starts to tip her over. But to Rafew, she loves her family and her friends. To some of her enemies, she can get aggressive and show off of how great or strong she is. She's a loving person and would do anything to bring her love ones safe and sound. Some people call her "The Brains" but Rafew is a surprisingly clever girl. Rafew acts a bit tom-boyish which because she isn't typically a girly girl. She loves to fight and wouldn't be able to survive a week without a fight. Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Sith Category:Member Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Jedi Knight